


Might seduce your dad type

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Peter is Morgan's friend, Peter is a Little Shit, Smut, Tony and his guilt, Tony tries his best, Widower Tony, and really wants the D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony has to deal with his guilt, his unwanted desires,anda really horny teenager that doesn't know how to quit.





	Might seduce your dad type

**Author's Note:**

> Title obviously from Billie Eilish' bad guy, because I'm original like that 😁
> 
> Also, it's my Starker anniversary today; it's been exactly a year since I posted my first Starker fic😭
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!❤️

The first time Peter comes to their house, the kid is all wide smiles, innocent and polite, introducing himself with a handshake, his small soft hand disappearing in Tony's larger.

They're working on a class project together, Morgan explains, already dragging Peter towards her room.

"Keep the door open," Tony says, frowning when it elicits immediate chuckles from his daughter.

"Peter is gay, dad. He'd probably be more interested in you than me, don't worry," she says, still laughing, and Peter grins at him, something unreadable in his expression.

"The door stays open," Tony insists and Morgan rolls her eyes at him, but leaves the door open.

That evening Tony learns that Peter sounds really pretty when he laughs and giggles. He catches himself wondering if he looks just as pretty, his cheeks probably flushing adorably red.

Maybe he shouldn't have insisted on the open door, after all.

**

The first time Peter stays for dinner is a few weeks later. He's been at their house again before that, but he only barely gets to greet Tony before Morgan and he disappear into her room.

Now, sitting across Peter, Tony wonders if he should have left them to eat alone instead of joining them. He finds his eyes being drawn to Peter's face more often than not, taking the chance to actually look at the kid and he hates that the first word that comes to his mind is _pretty_.

Really fucking pretty.

Milky flawless skin and big brown eyes, innocent-looking, making him seem younger than sixteen. His lips are cherry red and a bit shiny - is it lip gloss? Tony isn't sure but it definitely looks like it - and they close almost sinfully around the fork as Peter eats, the sight unfairly mesmerizing. Tony panics a little when he's caught staring, but Peter simply smirks around his fork and slowly lets it slides out of his mouth, purposely darting his tongue out to lick his lips.

Not as innocent as he looks, then.

It'd be unnerving, if it weren't for the jolt of arousal it immediately sends to Tony's groin. Peter's smirk grows knowing, like he can tell what's happening, what exactly is going on in Tony's head right now, and Tony forces himself to keep his eyes away for the rest of the dinner.

Peter offers to help with the dishes, when they're done eating, and even though Tony reassures him that he's got it, Peter insists. Tony washes while Peter is drying them, standing closer than necessary.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mr. Stark," Peter says when they've finished, placing his hand on Tony's bicep, letting it linger there enough for it to be noticeable. Tony ignores it. Or at least he tries to.

"No problem, kid," he says with a tight smile, letting out a stuttered relieved breath when Peter finally leaves the kitchen.

It becomes a habit after that.

Peter lives just with his aunt, Morgan explains to him, and she works most evenings, which means he's home all alone, and so Peter becomes pretty much a constant presence in their house.

It gives Tony the chance to notice more things about the kid and he hates that he simply can't stop looking. By now, he knows that Peter seems to really like tight black jeans - that make his ass look too fucking good and Tony isn't able to take his eyes off him most of the time - and oversized hoodies that make him look small and delicate; _that_, until he meets Tony's gaze, a hidden challenge behind his beautiful brown eyes, making all the innocence disappear in a second.

Tony ignores the looks Peter gives him and decides that it's the best for both of them if he's in his office or, even better, out of the house when Peter is there. He knows that it's ridiculous and that this obsession of his - or whatever the hell it is - will pass sooner or later, but he'd better stay away for now, anyway.

**

The first time Peter stays over, it's the closest Tony comes to fucking everything up. He knows it's a bad idea from the beginning and at first he says no when Morgan asks him.

"You're sixteen, I can't just let you have boys sleeping in your room. You know that."

It's a weak argument and it honestly doesn't sound convincing even to his own ears. It's been rather obvious by now that Morgan's is not the bed Peter would like to get in.

And so, Tony agrees. It's no surprise; he's never been good at saying no to his daughter.

It's almost 2AM when Tony hears steps from the hall, making a small frown form on his face. Morgan and Peter went to bed a while ago and unsurprisingly sleep has yet to come to Tony. It's still quite early for him, anyway.

He shifts on the couch and tries to focus his hearing on the steps, ignoring the sounds coming from the movie on the TV.

_Well._

He should have seen this coming, he guesses.

"Peter? Is everything okay?" He asks when Peter appears in the living room, stopping to lean against the armchair next to the couch where Tony's lying.

"Yeah. Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he says with a yawn and stretches his arms over his head, making the already short t-shirt he's wearing rise up his belly. "What’re you watching? Can I join you?" He asks and doesn't wait for an answer as he walks to the couch. Tony sits up and lets him settle beside him, sure that Peter would have found other ways to fit on the couch even with Tony lying on it. "So, why are you still awake, Mr. Stark?"

"Can't sleep either," he says, purposely keeping his eyes on the TV screen; unfortunately not before noticing how tiny Peter's shorts are, leaving his creamy smooth thighs dangerously exposed.

"Is everything alright? Oh, maybe I could give you a massage, help you relax. I can do _wonders_ with my hands… and well, you kinda look like you need it, Mr. Stark," Peter offers sweetly, bringing a hand on Tony's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything's fine, kid. No need to worry about me."

"I just wanna thank you, Mr. Stark. For letting me stay tonight and all the other evenings these last months... for taking care of me..." Peter says in a low, soft voice, and moves his hand higher, his fingers brushing over Tony's neck and then gently stroking his hair. "You're so good to me, Mr. Stark. Let me thank you."

It's almost impossible for Tony to not lean into Peter's touch; it's been quite some time since he's been touched by someone in such a way.

"Peter." He says warningly, knowing very well that he has to stop this before it goes too far.

"Just a massage, Tony. I promise."

_Tony_. It sounds right coming from Peter's mouth, both familiar and new in a way that makes Tony's stomach flutter.

"_Pretty Please?_"

Tony lets out a sigh of defeat, feeling his resolve crumble to nothing. "Just a massage," he agrees, repeating Peter’s words, and immediately misses the hand on his hair when it leaves him.

He turns around and waits for Peter to settle behind him, his knees pressed to the small of Tony's back.

Peter's hands are on him the next second, starting on the base of his scalp, kneading the flesh with his fingers gently but firmly. Tony lets out a quiet sigh as Peter's hands work their way lower to his neck and then his shoulders, his muscles melting beneath Peter's fingers.

"You're so tense," Peter comments, as he massages lower over his shoulder blades, admittedly more skillfully than Tony expected. "You should let yourself relax once in a while, Tony."

Easier said than done. Tony knows that if he let himself relax, _bad_ things would happen; things that Peter obviously wants. Not that it changes anything. Tony simply hums in reply, enjoying Peter's hands roaming over his back; he'll indulge himself just this once.

Peter's hands are on his sides now, massaging slowly his hips, and Tony can feel the kid’s breath against the nape of his neck, makes him wonder just how close Peter is.

"I like your cologne," Peter whispers almost right into his ear, and then brushes his smooth cheek against the side of Tony's face. "Or is it your aftershave? Smells really nice," he basically purrs now and Tony's half hard cock twitches, responding eagerly to the proximity of their bodies.

"I think it's time for you to go back to bed," he says in a firm voice, mustering all the self-control he has left, but he can't bring himself to move away. Not just yet.

"So soon? I actually had more ideas that would help you relax..."

Tony only barely manages to bite back his groan when Peter cups his cock through his sweatpants, giving it a firm squeeze, and just that is enough to coax it to its full hardness. Tony is quick to pull away, basically jumping up from the couch despite everything inside him screaming at him to just let it happen.

"Go to bed. _Now_," he says sharply and Peter pouts at him playfully, apparently ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"But I know you want me, Tony. I _felt_ it-"

"Quit your little games, kid. Go to bed. Unless you want me to drive you home right the fuck now. Your choice."

Peter huffs but finally climbs off the couch, fixing Tony with a determined look before leaving the living room. "This isn't over. Goodnight, Tony."

Tony finds out just how true Peter's words are an hour later, when he's in his bed and his mind still refuses to just _stop thinking_.

He is used to his brain keeping him awake, but not for reasons like _that_.

The truth is that this somehow feels new and he doesn't really know how to handle it, he feels lost. He hasn't dated anyone since Pepper... since then, eight years ago. Sure he fucks around once in a while but that's it. Most of the time he doesn't even remember their names once they're done. He has forgotten how it is to feel drawn to someone and he hates that now that it’s happening he seems to have no control over it.

He just can't help it; can't help his thoughts always going to Peter when he takes himself in his hand and strokes his cock, wondering how it'd feel to run his hands over Peter's soft skin or imagining that it's red pretty lips wrapped around him instead of his hand, lip gloss smeared all over his length.

He lets himself entertain the thought of it actually happening. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Well, for once, Peter telling someone and the cops showing up at his door, he supposes. Admittedly, he's pretty sure that he has enough money to make it disappear. But it would, also, mean that Morgan would learn about it and probably hate him for it, justifiably so, and Tony can't do this to her; she's already lost one parent.

That should be enough for him to disregard the idea completely, shouldn't it? He likes to believe that he's a good father, but then _why_ is he still thinking about it?

It's wrong and illegal and-

And Peter seems to want it so much, he's basically gagging for it, looking at Tony with hungry eyes like he's imagining having Tony's cock in his mouth even at that very moment.

It's with this thought that Tony finally drifts off to sleep, guilt and desire battling inside him, and no matter how much he tries to fight it, he knows which one will win in the end.

**

Tony promised himself to stay away and he really tried to keep his word. These past couple of weeks he did everything he could to avoid Peter, to be cold and distant but still polite so it wouldn't raise any questions from Morgan. He ignored Peter when the boy rubbed his foot against Tony's calf, stopping him quickly before he managed to move higher on his thigh.

He ignored him again when he was doing the dishes and Peter came next to him, shamelessly whispering into his ear - _you look so hot today. I would already be on my knees and sucking your cock, if you wanted me to. You only have to ask, Tony_ \- leaving the kitchen only when Tony shot him a glare, managing to keep his face blank even though his cock was throbbing in his pants at Peter's words.

He ignored him yesterday, too, when Peter and Morgan were heading out and came to the lab to let him know. Morgan kissed his cheek as usual - _bye dad, we won't be late_ \- before heading out of the lab, apparently eager to leave. Tony wasn't expecting Peter to lean in as well, and he was definitely not expecting him to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, whispering _bye, daddy_ against his lips before pulling away and following Morgan, leaving Tony frustrated and angry at equal measure.

So, to say that Tony has been trying would be an understatement. He was actually rather surprised that this was going so well, which should have been more than enough to let him know that things will get fucked soon.

Exactly two weeks after the last time, Tony finds himself in the living room again late at night, not really surprised when Peter joins him.

"You should be sleeping," he says, glancing at Peter for a moment before returning his attention back to the screen.

"Not tired," Peter replies, shifting beside him to get comfortable. Tonight he's wearing a large hoodie with his shorts and it almost covers them completely- not that Tony looks at him or anything. His eyes are perfectly glued to the TV screen. Mostly.

The silence that settles after that is unnerving, making Tony think that something bad is coming, his body slightly tensing.

It's minutes later, when Tony has managed to relax, that Peter finally breaks the silence.

"Morgan knows."

Tony's head snaps at Peter the moment the words are out of his mouth and his heart starts beating faster, pounding in his chest. With everything he has thought about doing to Peter, he has to remind himself that he hasn't actually acted on his desires, forcing himself to calm down.

"What?"

"That I like you. Well, she's my friend - obviously - and she knows I like older men and she's actually the one that brought it up, the first time I was here," Peter explains but Tony interrupts him because even if it's the truth, he thinks it'd be better if he doesn’t hear this.

"Peter, stop. It doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything," he says but doesn't it? The possibility of Morgan hating him is the main reason he has convinced himself to not let it happen.

As expected, Peter continues anyway and Tony, the hypocrite that he is, feels relieved, counting on Peter to ignore him, to insist.

"When I met you, she asked me if I would fuck you and I said yes, of course. And when I asked her if she would mind she pretty much said no and that it probably would do you good. She just doesn't want you to be miserable, you know. She can tell when you're not doing well," Peter says and Tony is torn between giving him a lecture, because this is none of their business talking about his life, and just staying quiet so he can process what the hell is happening.

Before he can decide, Peter is slipping in his lap, straddling him, gentle delicate fingers founding their way into Tony's hair. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Peter..."

"How long has it been? Months? A year? More?" Peter asks and starts to slightly rock his hips against Tony's, dark brown eyes boring into him, waiting for a reaction. Tony doesn't even remember when the last time was, but he thinks a year ago sounds possible. He hadn't realized it's been so long. "It can be just physical, you know. It doesn't have to mean anything, if you're worried about that. You can just fuck me, take your pleasure. I can be your little fucktoy if you'd like. You're not doing anything wrong, Tony. I'm asking you to do this- I'm asking you to use me however you want. I'm _begging_ for it," Peter says and Tony breathes shakily, fighting the urge to buck his hips up, desperate to feel more.

"You could have had this much earlier if you hadn't insisted on denying yourself. But I guess, better late than ever, right?" Peter adds as he rearranges Tony's hands, moving them so they’re wrapped around his waist, and Tony lets him do as he wishes.

"Does she know you're here now?" He asks, not able to relax just yet.

"No. She's sleeping, don't worry. Does that mean that you're not gonna push me away this time? I don't know how many more rejections I can take. Don't I deserve some love, daddy?" Peter purrs and pouts his red little lips, batting his eyelashes at him.

Tony can't help chuckling. "Love? Thought you just wanted my cock, kid."

"Well, can't I have both, daddy?"

"Someone's getting greedy now..." Tony taunts, finding it easier than he expected to join Peter in his little game.

"I've been imagining about this for months, of course I'm fucking greedy. You have no idea how many times I came thinking about your cock filling my mouth."

"Fuck, kid..." Tony groans quietly, his cock throbbing in his boxers.

Peter grins and leans in, connecting their lips into a kiss, slow and deep, yet impatient. Tony welcomes it and licks into his mouth, making Peter sigh, nibbling on his soft bottom lip as he pulls away.

"So, can I suck your cock, daddy?"

Tony grunts an affirmative and Peter grins at him, pecking his lips one more time before sinking down on his knees before him. He reaches for the waistband of Tony's pajamas impatiently and tugs them down with Tony's help, causing his cock to spring free, the hard length snapping against his lower stomach.

"Shit, you're big," Peter says in a pleased sigh, wrapping his hand around him, his fist not even closing around the thicker base. "I knew it," he says, sounding like he's seconds before starting to drool - _damn, this boy loves cock, huh_ \- and then his sweet little mouth is on the tip of Tony's dick, quickly making all thoughts in Tony's head completely disappear.

Peter doesn't waste any time before starting to suck, bobbing his head up and down and stroking the rest of Tony's cock with his hand. He's good, obviously knows what he's doing; Tony doesn't remember when the last time that he got a good blow job was and he only hopes that he doesn't come too soon, rather eager to fuck Peter tonight. Now that he's given in, he doesn't want to hold back.

He wants this. He _needs_ it.

He groans as quietly as he can when Peter tongues at his slit, hollowing his cheeks around the head and suckling on it, humming around it like he's enjoying this as much as Tony is.

"Fuck, kid… you're good. Really fucking good," he says and Peter moans, welcoming the praise. Then he pulls away, letting Tony's cock pop out with an obscene, wet sound and he mouths at the thick shaft, tongue tracing the prominent vein on the underside.

Tony's hands clench at the cushions of the couch when Peter laps at his balls, swallowing one in his mouth and gently sucking on it before doing the same with the other.

Then he drags his tongue up Tony's dick and meets his gaze, holding eye contact as he wraps his lips around him again, letting the hard length slide smoothly inside his mouth.

Peter sets a steady, fast pace, moving his head with enthusiasm, eager to take as much of Tony as he can. He swallows him deeper and deeper every time, swirling his tongue around him, moaning in pleasure even when the tip of Tony's cock hits the back of his throat and he makes a gagging sound that’s honestly more arousing than anything has any right to be.

Peter pulls away, gasping for breath, eyes watering, but resumes what he was doing almost right away, now sucking him with renewed vigor.

Tony grunts and brings his hand on the back of Peter's head, tugging at his hair encouragingly. "Shit. You fucking love that, huh... love chocking on daddy's cock, don't you, Peter?" He asks, the _word_ slipping from his mouth without his permission, and he feels both shame and arousal coil in his stomach.

Peter replies with a lustful moan and nods his head as much as he can with his mouth stuffed full of cock.

He looks good like this, fucking breathtaking, like he was always meant to be on his knees sucking cock, and Tony feels his balls tightening, dangerously close to spilling.

He tugs at Peter's hair harshly and pulls him off his cock, the corner of his lips twitching up in amusement when Peter whines in protest, still trying to reach the head with his tongue.

"Come on, enough. I wanna come when I'm inside you," he says, gesturing for him to get up.

"I was hoping I would finally taste you," Peter grumbles and pouts but obeys nonetheless. He reaches inside the pocket of his hoodie and then hands Tony a small tube of lube and a condom, smiling cheekily at him when Tony raises a surprised eyebrow at him.

"What? I came prepared," he says and takes his shorts and boxers off, making Tony's mouth water at the sight of Peter's creamy thighs and pink pretty cock.

Tony has already slicked two fingers with lube when Peter slips into his lap, back arching and ass wiggling, silently demanding that Tony hurry the fuck up.

Tony grips one round globe and spreads it apart, his wet fingers immediately finding Peter's little hole. He strokes his rim and spreads over it some of the lube before slowly starting to work his fingers inside. Peter's entrance clings tightly around him and Tony works the digit inside him with careful movements even as he feels his patience wearing thin. His guilt for fucking a sixteen year old is already more than enough; the least he can do is not hurt him.

"Shit, you're tight, kid," he says in a low grunt, twisting his fingers inside Peter, testing how loose he is, how relaxed.

"Come on, move. I can take it," Peter urges and grinds down onto the fingers, forcing them deeper inside him, whimpering softly when his hole stretches around the base of Tony's thick digits.

Tony obliges and pumps his fingers in and out rhythmically, making sure to avoid the sweet little spot inside Peter for now. He continues like this for several seconds, fingering Peter's little hole and stretching him open, before both of them start to get impatient. He withdraws his fingers when Peter whines - probably, for the tenth time - that he's ready and lets Peter roll the condom on his hard cock.

He strokes himself with his wet hand a few times and then guides his dick into Peter's eager hole, his stomach tightening with want and anticipation.

Peter bites his bottom lip as he starts sinking on his cock, inch by inch being engulfed in his slick tight heat. His face is beautifully flushed and his eyes closed; he looks as if he's in pain but still Peter doesn't stop until the whole length of Tony's cock is buried fully inside him.

"Jesus, Pete," Tony pants, a throaty sound leaving his mouth when Peter starts rolling his hips. His cock twitches desperately inside Peter, feeling ready to explode, and Tony grips Peter's hips firmly, forcing him to stay still.

"Just- just give me a minute," he says and takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

Peter's face splits into a wide grin, a small soft hand coming to cup Tony's cheek. "Aww, _daddy_. It's really been too long, hasn't it?" He says, sounding half amused, half sympathetic, giving Tony's lips a little peck. "But you have me now, daddy. You won't have to worry about this, anymore. I'll take care of you," he purrs sweetly and starts moving his hips again.

This time, Tony lets him.

Peter grinds on his cock, with languid movements at first, and gradually speeds up his pace, starting lifting himself up before slamming back down, eagerly fucking himself on Tony's cock. They both do their best to stifle their sounds as Peter rides him, but a few moans still manage to escape them.

"We should've gone to the bedroom," Tony says and Peter chuckles, his pace faltering for a second.

"Too late," Peter says nonchalantly, and then sinks down on his cock, a whine leaving his mouth.

He sounds sinfully good- almost good enough to erase all of Tony's guilt, but it only lasts a few moments.

As if fucking his daughter's friend isn't bad enough, he had to do it in the living room, where she could catch them literally any time now. They should have gone to his bedroom- no, not his bedroom, not where _she_ used to sleep.

He squeezes his eyes closed and breathes, grateful for Peter's voice that pulls him out of his thoughts.

"-y? Daddy? Hey, are you still with me?"

"Yes, yes I'm here, baby," he says and his heart feels a little lighter when Peter smiles at him.

"You need to relax, daddy. You deserve this- you deserve to feel good," Peter tells him and then captures his lips in a deep hungry kiss. Tony more than welcomes the distraction, plunging his tongue inside Peter's sweet, inviting mouth, swallowing the needy whines Peter makes against his lips.

He forces all his thoughts out of his head for now, focusing only on the wonderful feeling of having Peter riding his cock, moving those narrow hips in a mesmerizing way, driving Tony crazy.

He grips Peter’s ass, his round cheeks fitting perfectly in his large hands, and squeezes them firmly. He keeps his hold tight and he helps him move faster up and down onto his cock, having the kid bouncing enthusiastically on his lap.

They're both already sweaty, hair sticking to their foreheads, Peter's flushed skin shining under the light coming from the TV screen; he looks so effortlessly beautiful.

"Oh God.. ah- ah daddy, please," Peter moans, obviously trying to keep his voice down, but doing a poor job of it. "Want you to fuck me, daddy... want you to hold me down and _fuck_ me," he begs, voice breaking.

The words have Tony growling low in his throat, another wave of arousal washing over him, his cock throbbing inside Peter's tight heat.

He easily pulls Peter off his dick and a few moments later he has him pinned on the couch, only his pert little ass up in the air as Tony slides back inside him. Tony starts fucking into him with deep, hard thrusts, Peter’s relaxed hole taking him in smoothly, like Tony's cock was always meant to be buried inside him.

He grips Peter's waist, calloused hands touching smooth skin where Peter's hoodie has ridden up. He kneads Peter's sides, pulling him back onto his cock in sync with his own thrusts, their bare skin slamming together every time he bottoms out.

"Fuck, Tony... Harder, give it to me harder, daddy," he whines pleadingly and Tony can do nothing but comply, snapping his hips at an unforgiving pace, needy little mewls escaping Peter's mouth as Tony fills him with his cock.

"Jesus, baby... You can't get enough, can you? That's all you wanted, right, Pete? A fat dick deep in your ass to satisfy your greedy hole… Daddy's little cockslut," Tony mutters through his pants, the words slipping from his mouth almost naturally, feeling right against his tongue.

"Yes yes yes daddy, please, _please_," Peter chants, his sweet voice quivering as Tony keeps hitting his prostate with every thrust, his movements growing sloppy and desperate as he approached his orgasm.

Peter reaches his climax first, sneaking a hand between the couch and his body to stroke his dick, starting to come only seconds later, a broken sob leaving his lips. Tony fucks him though it, pounding into his ass mercilessly, groaning when Peter clenches around him impossibly tight.

He places a large hand on Peter's back between his shoulder blades, pressing him firmly to the couch as he starts rutting into him with sharp, quick thrusts. The words _daddy, pleasepleaseplease_ fall from Peter's mouth as prayer, his sweet little sounds successfully driving Tony over the edge.

He spills inside the condom, his cock pulsing as he empties his load, panting heavily, the aftershocks of his orgasm leaving him almost dizzy.

He sighs contently when he's finally done, pulling out and flopping back onto the couch. He removes the condom and ties a knot on it, before placing it back inside its wrapper, making a mental note to remember to throw it away later.

Peter shuffles closer to him on the couch and nuzzles his cheek against Tony's, making a pleased purring sound. "I hope you're not regretting it now. This was amazing," he says and well, Tony can't really argue with that, can he? He honestly didn't know just how much he needed this until now. That doesn't mean that the guilt isn't coming back in full force as his brain starts functioning again.

"You should go to sleep, kid."

"So you _are_ regretting it," Peter says, sounding almost sad now, his playful tone completely gone. "Is it me? Did you not like it?" He asks and even though he tries to sound nonchalant, Tony can tell that he's slightly self-conscious, maybe even a little hurt.

And isn't that great?

He decided to fuck the boy and he truly enjoyed it; he has no right ruining this for him and playing with his self-confidence, especially at this age that it's so fragile. He's a dad, for fuck's sake, he should know better- he should have done better.

"No, it- it’s not you, Peter," he says, cupping Peter's cheek gently, offering him the best reassuring smile he can manage right now. "You, you were amazing, perfect."

Peter grins at him again, seemingly satisfied with the answer, his cute smile making Tony's chest feel slightly better.

"Well, you were perfect, too. Stop beating yourself up, you didn't do anything wrong," he says kindly and even though it doesn't do much to convince Tony, he appreciates the effort anyway. "I'm gonna head to bed now, okay? Goodnight, Tony," he says and plants a kiss on Tony's cheek before climbing off the couch.

"Sweet dreams," Peter adds with a cheeky smile and a wink, and Tony smiles despite himself.

The guilt and self-loathing are unsurprisingly there but now Tony can also feel something sweet bloom inside him, warming his chest, and against his better judgment and despite the fact that everything about Peter is screaming _trouble_, Tony welcomes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Kudos and comments make my day 🤗😀❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Might seduce your dad type (Vol. 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761172) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0)


End file.
